A Wild Ride
by LiterallyJustPaul
Summary: You ever have that feeling where you have no idea what is happening but you decide to roll with it? Pikachu has. Take a journey, or ride in this case, trough the wonderous adventures of... uh... a Pikachu and a Buneary. How do I make this suspenseful at all? This is indeed my first ever story, and I will try and update it/ keep it up-to-date. Why do they call it Lagomorph, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

So first off, I do not own Pokemon. And second off, this is my first story on here. I will try to make it as up-to-date as possible.

* * *

"Welcome to Sinnoh!" is the first thing Pikachu heard whilst being in this region. Sure, he was excited like he always is when going to new regions and such, but Sinnoh was a different place. Well, every other region is a "different place," yet, Sinnoh was a _very_ different place. Ash started off meeting this new girl named Dawn, and she was nice amongst all things. Not only that, but Ash met up with Brock again. But that is just the start of things. Now, Ash has a Buizel, a Staravia, a Grotle, a Monferno, a Gible, and Pikachu of course. Brock had Sudowoodo, Happiny, and Croagunk. Dawn had Piplup, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Togekiss, and Buneary. Like any story, these teams must be remembered.

"Lunch time!" Brock yelled out, as he was usually the one cooking food for the gang. Everyone rushed over to him begging for food, as they practically skipped breakfast to do some extra training. It was before you could say "Oran Berry Pie" that everyone was already sitting down going to town on their food.

Pikachu sat down next to Buizel and Grotle, as they were all negotiating about how training was tiring yet fun today. It sure was nice to sit back and relax whilst they ate their respective pokemon food.

"Gee, you'd think Ash would wanna murder us after all of that," Buizel said breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them.

"He's always doing this to get us ready for big battles, such as the gym battle coming up," Pikachu responded. Although he couldn't wait for the battle, he had to agree with him.

"Why though? He knows how strong we are and how well we do in like, every battle ever," said Grotle. "I mean yeah, we could lose, but wouldn't he atleast put into thought that we get tired from all the training? Heck, he gets worked up from it, too. By the time we're done training, he's more worn out than ever!"

"That's just the way he is, guys. Ash has always kind of over prepared us, even to his limit. But he usually knows we can take it." Pikachu said kind of repeating what he previously stated. Soon after everyone finished eating. And finally, everyone got to do whatever they wanted. And the first thing Pikachu and many of his friends did was sit back against a tree or log or literally anything else. Finally getting into a confortable position against a tall thick tree, he saw his penguin buddy ol' pal Piplup walk over to him.

"How was training today, Mickey Mouse?" Piplup said to Pikachu with the obnoxious nickname he playfully gives him almost every opportunity he gets.

"I told you stop calling me that," Pikachu said angrily, in a friendly matter. "And training was fun. But it surely was exhausting. You're lucky you don't have to train like that for gym battles."

"Hah! The contests I have to go through take way more infuriating training to go through! You wont get as much of an adrenaline rush as me doing gym battles!" Piplup stated mockingly as he stuck out his tounge. Pikachu just smiled and rolled his eyes. Piplup then walked away with an annoyed look, wandering to whoever the heck knows where. Oh how Pikachu loved having Piplup as a friend. It was so fun to annoy him.

Pikachu gave a friendly glare towards Piplup, keeping his gaze upon him. When behind him... "Boo!" yelled out a brown furry fluffy bright eyed normal type rabbit that Pikachu knew so well. Since he kept his focus on Piplup so much, he did not expect Buneary to sneak up on him like that!

"Gaahh!" Pikachu yelled back in absolute terror. He nearly fell over after being shocked by the rabbit. He could hear her giggling a ton, and he could admit that it would've been funny if he were in her shoes. But of course, he wasn't. "D-oh, Buneary! That was not funny!"

"Yes it was! Tee-hee!" The bunny stated. Buneary seemed to usually loom around Pikachu kind of like this, quite commonly since they met. Pikachu caught a potato that went airborne, by jumping to it's height, grasping it into his two paws, then front-flipping atleast 3 times before making a perfect landing directly onto his feet. It was nothing special for him, but to Buneary, it was absolutely marvelously amazing! Then they met face to face, as Dawn was trying to catch her. Buneary, knowing the move Ice Beam, froze everyone but Pikachu, just to try and be alone with him. Buneary knew she just couldn't deny that she liked him. She indeed liked him alot. Hence her usually being around him more than any other pokemon. But, she couldn't help but wonder if he liked her back. And she seeming to be patiently waiting for the answer to that. Only time will tell...


	2. What a Surprise

First off, I don't own pokemon. I do however own this story. I think. Second off, I may take breaks every now and then since I usually don't have access to things to make chapters on this story. I realize my chapters are pretty darn short. So, I will add filler to every single one of them... just kidding.

* * *

"Pika-pi-kachu!" Pikachu screamed as he was in a transparent plastic electric proof ball being almost taken away from Team Rocket.

Oh yes, Team Rocket. Where to begin with these doppelgangers... Team Rocket is an organization team led by a mysterious man named Giovanni. Team Rocket's purpose is to steal pokemon and posses the most power that they possibly can. Or, in Ash's case, annoy and irritate him every day of his life to try and capture his yellow electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu. Why? Because apparently he is a "special" and "unique" kind of Pikachu. They have indeed been trying to catch this Pikachu since Ash was traveling in Kanto, which was an excruciatingly long time ago. At this point, they seem attached to trying to catch this Pikachu. Talk about determination. Yet, despite the money they have put into trying to get this one pokemon, Ash has made sure to have them fail, every, single, time. How are they not bankrupt? Because these particular Team Rocket members are big criminals that break out of jail with a snap of your finger.

"Team Rocket! Why can't you just leave my Pikachu alone!?" Ash yelled in anger. He has said this too many times to count at this point.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"On the wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!

"Wobbuffet!"

"There they go with that stupid motto again!" Dawn exclaims out loud. It was kinda true, considering that they go through all of that every time Team Rocket shows up around Ash and his friends.

"It is not stupid! It is brilliant show!" Jesse yells with an annoyed face.

"We've got Pikachu, now off we go!" James says mockingly. They really can rhyme anything they want, can they?

"Not on my watch! Alright Buizel, I choose you!" Ash yells out as Buizel runs up to his trainer, ready for battle.

"How cute that is. Carnivine go!" James yells as he throws his pokeball out to battle Ash's Buizel. But, the thing is, Carnivine has a habit on chewing at James' head whenever he can. So, that's exactly what Carnivine does. "No Carnivine! Gnaw on their skulls, not mine!"

"Hmpf! Alright Buizel use Water Gun!" Ash told Buizel. Buizel starts to develope a water stream of some sort from his mouth, and shoots it straight at Carnivine and James. Carnivine and James were hit, but since Carnivine is grass type, the water type move was not very effective. Carnivine then regains focus and stops chewing on James' head.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James commanded. Carnivine absorbs energy near his mouth, and begins shooting fist sized seeds at Buizel at a fast speed.

"Buizel, dodge the seeds!" Buizel, trying to dodge the seeds, jumped around back and forth, side to side, up and down, in every direction he could just to dodge the seeds. "Now, use Aqua Jet back at the seeds!" Buizel listened to his trainer, and shot a quick jet straight at the seeds, back at Carnivine, using his own move against him!

"Carnivine, Vine Whip to stop the seeds!" James commanded. Carnivine starts growing long vines across the field to block the incoming Aqua Jet formed with the seeds.

"Buizel, use Water Gun to break the vines!" Ash stated. Buizel did so, and shot water straight at the vines to break them from the speed of the water. It worked!... and the Aqua Jet and Bullet Seed formation hit Carnivine, knocking him completely.

"Oh no! Carnivine, come back!" James yelled out. A red beam of light came out of the pokeball and consumed Carnivine putting him back into the pokeball.

"Ash, they're getting away!" Dawn exclaimed pointing to the Team Rocket hot air balloon that was slowly disappearing off in the distance.

"Oh no they don't! Staravia, go Peck it down!" Ash said as Staravia flew elegantly to the giant balloon with James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet inside.

"Wha, don't leave me here! Come back!" James yelled out to the balloon, as they were indeed leaving him behind.

"Sorry James. The idea of escaping with Pikachu with you as a distraction was a perfect plan!" Meowth exclaimed. Yes, a talking Meowth. I really don't feel like explaining, since almost everyone knows about his backstory by now.

"I'm coming over there!" James yelled even louder. He then began running in the direction of the Team Rocket balloon. I doubt he'd make it to the balloon faster than it can move.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled from the plastic ball. I almost forgot he was in there.

"Don't worry Pikachu! Staravia's coming over there to take down the balloon!" Ash yelled out. The narrator now has to have a big sigh of disappointment, as Ash clearly blurts out loud that Staravia is on his way to take them down, letting Team Rocket know to stop him. You may now face palm.

"Oh is that so? Well in that case, Yanmega, use Protect to protect the balloon for us to escape!" Jesse says ash she throws a pokeball, with Yanmega popping out and instantly going to Protect. Staravia approaches the balloon, but is blocked continuously by Yenmega shielding the balloon with Protect.

" _Ugh get outta the way bozo!_ " Is what Staravia was thinking in his mind whilst being blocked by Yanmega.

"Now, Slash the bird away!" Jesse commanded. Yanmega then has glowing little claws, and slashes right at the chest of Staravia.

"Staaaa!" yelled Staravia. You can guess that means "ouch."

Meanwhile, Ash was busy thinking of what to do. Then, he got an idea. It had to to work though.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to break out and help Staravia!" Ash yelled as loud as he could. Pikachu then lights up his tail, making it pretty much a tail of iron. Then, smacks it against the side of the ball he was stuck inside. A tiny dent was formed. He did it once more, and the dent grew bigger. Soon there were cracks, and a hole, and a... well, you can figure out what happens I bet. Pikachu escapes the ball, goes up to where Jesse and Meowth are standing.

"Pika," Pikachu quickly saluted.

"Uh oh..." Meowth slowly said. Slowly, James managed to climb up the rope on the side of the balloon.

"What did I mi-... oh..." James said disappointedly. Then, Pikachu lets off a huge Thunderbolt, destroying the balloon, and of course...

"We're blasting off aggaaaaaaiiiiiinnnn! Wobbuffet!" Team Rocket all yelled as they were literally blasted off into the sky with no indication of where they were going. Pikachu jumped off the balloon, like skydiving with no parachute, and hoped for the best. Luckily, Staravia was still around the premises, and noticed Pikachu falling from the sky. Staravia quickly swooped by and helped Pikachu out by not letting him die... that sounds very dark now that I think about it...

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Pikachu said to Staravia, glad that he made it out of that. Staravia then flew back to Ash and the gang so they can get some peace for once, and not get harassed by Team Rocket 24/7.

Staravia let Pikachu down, and Pikachu ran straight to Ash, giving him a big hug, with every thanking Staravia for helping him out, and cheering with relief for Pikachu still being there with them. Ash then let go of Pikachu, who was then circled around by people who are thankful that he is still there, and not with Team Rocket.

"Nice job not dying, dude!" Grotle just had to go ahead and say.

"Uh, thanks?" Pikachu said, not knowing how to respond to that.

Piplup yelled out "Mickey Mouse lives another day!" Man that was a really stupid name...

Buneary walked up to Pikachu, and nuzzle him a bit saying, "I thought I lost you."

Pikachu could feel a bunch of eyes on him, making him blush a tint of pink. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Heh, I thought I did too..." was all Pikachu could say. What does that even mean?


	3. Leave Me Alone!

I don't own pokemon, and I also want to go over that this still is my first fic, and that mistakes in the story or the writing might occur on and on again in this fic.

It was almost impossible to act like nothing had just happened to dear old Pikachu. He wasn't embarrassed, as Buneary usually is like this, but that people are always staring and giggling right then and there. Everyone thought it was the cutest thing in the world, or it was super funny. Personally, it was just Buneary being affectionate for her friends. He almost thought he lost himself, according to the last line of the previous chapter, but he knows that Buneary cares about him. And losing him would hurt her. He knows that, but goodness, everyone goes insane over these things!

Later, everyone had dinner wherever they felt, and Pikachu went against the same tree he sat against in the first chapter. Buizel walked over to him extra slowly, as his bowl of pellets was overflowing and about to fall over.

"Hey Bui, whats up?" Pikachu said completely knocking Buizel off focus and making him slip up all of his pellets.

"Aw, dang it, lover boy! You made me drop my food! These are super special!" Buizel said scolding him with anger. He then went to start picking them up and back into his bowl, since the 5 second rule was in play.

"Lover boy? What kind of nickname is that?" Pikachu said being completely oblivious to what he was referring to. He too, was picking up the pellets on the ground to the bowl.

"You really don't know what happened earlier? With Buneary and you blushing, and being really stupid with how you speak?" Buizel said like it was supposed to be ovious, which I kind of was.

"That was your guys' fault for making a big deal out of it! That was just Buneary being affectionate because she actually thought she lost me, and I know she cares about me! I blushed because you guys kept laughing and making googly eyes! I don't know why I said what I said though. That didn't make any sense now that I think about it. But still!" Pikachu said quickly, havng Buizel take multiple seconds to comprehend what in the world Pikachu just said.

Buizel then smirked saying, "You like her, don't you?" Then awaiting Pikachu to deny it.

Well, he did, but took it very harsly. Pikachu yelled out "No! I do not have a crush on her! You guys made a huge deal out her just being affectionate, and giggling and thinking it's 'the cutest thing ever.' Well screw that! Stop assuming things!" Man, he really let it off on him.

Buizel stood with a expressionless face towards Pikachu, where seconds afterwards, he smirked and rolled his eyes, starting to eat his pellets. All that Pikachu could say to that is a simple "Ugh," as he was eating as well.

Meanwhile, Piplup was talking to Buneary in the tent. Yes, they set up tents everywhere they go. Where else would they sleep?

"Team Rocket just can't take a hint, can they? Pikachu wont go with them, ever! Not as long as we're here!" Buneary said confidently. On her first time meeting Pikachu, team Rocket showed up to try and take him. Him and her were the only ones to stop them! Sure enough, they did. But Dawn and the gang were unfrozen from Buneary's Ice Beam, and they helped take them out. But still, she couldn't help but believe that her and Pikachu took them down almost by themselves.

"Heh, yeah. Next time we see them, they wont know what hit them! I am so tired of seeing them try and take Pikachu from us! Its a good thing we are always to stop them," Piplup said. Team Rocket was easily the biggest enemy to anyone that is around Ash at any time.

There was a long awkward silence of the two pokemon just eating their food, as Piplup decided to break that silence with a question. "What was with him today? He couldn't speak at all after you were, you now..." Piplup asked, thinking Buneary wouldn't know the answer to it. He said this with a slight realization smirk.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Buneary asked back having no idea what was going on.

Piplup sighed and said, "Pikachu! When you were nuzzling him, you couldn't help but see a blush on his face, hence why everyone was staring and laughing since they know it was awkward for him. He then starts saying stuff that nobody understands. What do you think that means?" Piplup asked once more, hoping Buneary would catch along.

'W-what are you saying, exactly?" Buneary asked. She wanted to know where he was going with this. Yes, she knew about what he was just saying. She didn't mean to embarrass Pikachu. She was just... showing him that... uh... I don't know how to word this to be honest. Piplup then answered what she was saying with..

"Pikachu likes you!" Piplup yelled out very happy to thinking he figured it out. Buneary sat still staring at her food, which was half gone, thinking.

" _Is this true? Does he actually? Or is Piplup going on with this trying to tease me again?_ " Buneary was saying to herself. She then flopped up her answer to this with, "I don't know Piplup. Are you really _really_ sure about this?" She said with hope.

"Only one way to find out!" Piplup said while leaving the tent.

"Wait, don't ask him!" Buneary yelled knowing where this was gonna go. People have asked if he liked Buneary numerous times, and he has either just straight up said no without hesitation, or been completely annoyed with being asked, and scolded out whoever asked him. Either way, it was a bad outcome. For Buneary atleast.

Piplup was walking over towards Pikachu, and was about to ask him if he liked Buneary, even though Buizel had done that for him. Pikachu noticed him, and then groaned as he knew exactly what he was gonna ask him.

"Hey, Mickey Mouse," Piplup said. Pikachu didn't say anything back, but Buizel looked up from his bowl of food, to listen to Piplup. "I have a question for you," Piplup said. Still no response from Pikachu. Buizel kept switching gazes between Piplup and Pikachu. Piplup was starting to get annoyed that he was being ignored. "Ahem," Piplup made a sound with his throat, meaning he wanted attention from his mouse friend.

"I kinda ticked him off, dude. No help in trying to get him to listen," Buizel stated, just to put it out there.

"What did you do this time?" Piplup said as if this thing has happened before. It has, but not between these two.

"May I tell him Pika?" He said as if Pikachu was gonna actually respond. This was almost enough for Pikachu to lose it though, as he took a deep breath and walked away, trying to be as calm as possible. Poor guy. Why can't anyone just take him seriously, and accept what he had to say.

"Where are you going?" Piplup asked him, thinking that whatever Buizel did, it was not okay.

"I think telling you would be a huge mistake of mine," Is the last thing Pikachu said to anyone else that day, leaving Piplup and Buizel with a defeated expression. The mouse decided to go for a walk around the fields, looking for a calm place. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, other than Ash, who told him that it was okay.

" _About time I get an evening to myself_." Pikachu said in his mind. Today has been a long day, and he was already feeling better.


End file.
